


just a little piece of you

by vanillaloey



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillaloey/pseuds/vanillaloey
Summary: "Good morning, roommate.""Good morning, my ass.""Well yeah, good morning to your ass, too.""God, shut up!""What did I do again?"'How the fuck can you act dumb? You just ate my cake!!!' He thought.— or an au wherein Jongin annoys the hell out of Kyungsoo by eating the latter's piece of cake on the first day of them being roommates.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	just a little piece of you

**Author's Note:**

> Ticket #292: An enemies-to-lovers where A cannot forgive B for eating their last slice of cake in the first week they started living together.
> 
> Hi! I honestly have no idea what I've done with this fic, but I'm pretty satisfied with how it turned out. Hehe. Dear prompter, I hope I still gave justice to your prompt ;( I hope you enjoy reading this <3
> 
> To the mods cookie and cupcake, thank you for being patient and for being the sweetest mods ever.

“Fucking asshole,” Kyungsoo muttered, letting a burning hatred fill the atmosphere. He could care less that he’s stomping his feet so loud in the little kitchen area at 1:13 am, where only the refrigerator light illuminates in the entire room. “Ugh, I hate you so much!”

He closed the fridge door louder than what he intended to, then he headed towards the corner of the sink. There he found in the trash can, the box of his beloved cake, the one he bought earlier this morning. 

The one cake he bought with his only money left.

He covered his mouth to muffle a scream. Fuck this fuckity shit!

Feeling dejected and sad and infuriated, he went back to his room, ignoring the sound of his grumbling stomach.

_Yah, Jongin Kim, don’t appear in my sight later, or ever._

  
  


But of course, life is unfair. He can curse the man for all he wanted, but it’s inevitable for him to see the asshole.

“Good morning, roommate,” There’s a tone of teasing in Jongin’s husky morning voice, but he uttered it weakly as he rubbed the corners of his head.

Thank goodness for hangover—serves you right, motherfucker. 

“Good morning, my ass,” Kyungsoo muttered sarcastically.

“Well, yeah, good day to your ass, too,” The tanned man smirked at him, walking so gloriously in their kitchen as if his head isn’t being hammered. 

“God, shut up!” 

“What did I do again?”

 _How the fuck can you act dumb? You just ate my cake!!!_ He thought.

Kyungsoo glared at Jongin as the latter laughed at him with amusement, preparing for his work shift. It's not the first time Jongin got into his sleeves, but he guesses he should be ready for it more often now that they're living under the same roof. 

He just finished his breakfast and then cleaned the dishes.

He finally found his peace again once Jongin left for his work. He leaned on his old swivel chair and heaved out a sigh. He couldn’t help but be envious of his roommate.

He heard from his friend, Sehun, that Jongin’s promoted as their department’s manager. The 26-year-old man is working for an advertising company. 

It was also Sehun who suggested that he should move in with Jongin, who, during that time, was looking for a roommate. Kyungsoo shook his head at Sehun in disapproval at first, but Jongin’s offer was way cheaper compared to other apartments amidst the business district. He still wonders why it’s that cheap, considering that the apartment is large and elegant. Maybe it’s the fact that he and Jongin, along with Sehun, went to the same university in college, and he’s a mutual friend of the two men—still, that doesn’t change the fact that his roommate is an a-hole.

And of course, as a broke, unemployed person, who is he to be meticulous when opportunity is shoving itself towards him?

On the other hand, Kyungsoo, who’s a year older than Jongin, could only wish for himself to land in a better job at a better company. But it’s not like he’s not sulking over rejected applications he sent through email countless times over. 

Damn, adulting sucks.

He just wants his piece of cake.

Damn you, Jongin Kim.

  
  


He spent the rest of his day unpacking the rest of his stuff. He only moved in yesterday morning, and he was too tired to even open his luggage, since the 3-hour drive from his town was exhausting enough for him. 

As soon as the sun set, he decided to cook himself some food for dinner. He suddenly wondered if he should make meals for two. Somehow, he still wants to thank Jongin for letting him share the apartment with him no matter how annoying the younger man is. He checked the fridge to see a tub of frozen meat. He checked out the kitchen cabinet for other stuff, maybe he can work on something with those. 

In the end he just cooked Korean fried chicken, not knowing if Jongin would like it. In his defense, who is he to complain, Kyungsoo prepared dinner for him despite being an asshole of a roommate.

He doesn’t know what time Jongin comes home, since as Sehun would tell him, that the former likes to spend time on bars after his shift to unwind, and will just go home once sleepiness comes to him. 

So he decided to eat dinner without waiting for the taller man, casually scrolling through his social media he barely updates. He also received messages from his friend, Jongdae, and his mom, asking how he’s doing. While composing a reply to his mom, he heard the front door opens, which only means that the latter is home already. _Huh, it’s just 7:30 pm, he thought._

“You’re early,” Kyungsoo stated as Jongin entered the kitchen, still looking good as ever, even with his wrinkled long-sleeved polo shirt. 

Jongin turned to him after chugging down some water from the fridge. “How’d you know I always go home late?”

Touché. 

“Because of last night,” Kyungsoo said instead. Upon mentioning last night, he suddenly feels irritated again because he really wanted that cake. Now he can’t buy one again, unless he finds himself a job first. 

He fought the urge to bark at Jongin and motioned towards the food in front of him instead. “Here, I cooked dinner.”

Jongin smiled. “Thanks, Soo. Oh, wait. I forgot something.” 

Kyungsoo watched him run towards the living room and back to the kitchen. 

“Here,” Kyungsoo raised his eyebrow.

“I know you’re mad because I ate you cake,” Jongin said sheepishly. “So I bought you something in return.” 

What was it? Just a box of a whole fucking chocolate cake. 

He grabbed the box from Jongin’s hand and placed the cake on their table. 

“Sorry about that, by the way,” Jongin said, staring directly at Kyungsoo’s eyes.

“It’s fine.” He muttered. 

Maybe moving in with Jongin won’t be bad.

Well, he just hopes so.


End file.
